My Protector
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Tohru is with Kyou's child unfortnetly Kyou is locked away leaving Hatori to play mother hen to Tohru and make sure the child is safe when he or she is born.
1. Protector

We do not own fruits Basket

* * *

She rested quietly in the corner of the room the blankets pulled to her chin. Everything in this room seemed warm and comforting even at times when she had to be careful when company came in complaining of feeling ill. She was allowed to stay in this room because she carried the cat's child something only few women ever did. She rolled onto her side looking up to the bed where the man that was protecting her laid. "Hatori-san are youawake?" 

Hatori shifted a bit still sleeping, he'd been lacking sleep for days when Tohru came in, hearing her voice his eyes snapped open wide he looked at her "You ok?"

She nodded lightly. "... Yes I'm fine I wasn't sure if you were awake. I'll start breakfast now."

Hatori shook his head standing up "No no I'll make breakfast you rest you need all the energy you can get" he got up walking to the kitchen.

She sat up in her makeshift bed. "Hatori-san I can still cook I'm only a few months pregnant."

He nodded slowly rubbing his eyes "I know Honda-san but if your on your feet TOO much you can hurt or lose the baby.. Please I don't want you feeling bad for that.. I can cook ok?

She nodded slowly. "Fine, but I'm still going to do our laundry I can at least do that can't I?"

Hatori blinked "Since there's not much yes.. but I'll help you with it.. and no other cleaning aside from that.. If I find yu doing more then that I won't think twice of tying you to the bed" he blushed a beat red hearing himself "I mean... To protect the baby... and you... and... I'll go make breakfast.."

She blushed as well hearing him. "I undderstand." She spoke softly as she laid back in her bed cuddleing beneath the blankets. Hatori smiled softly as he cooked, he sighed a bit rubbing his eyes yawning softly.After a few minutes she slipped out from beneath her blankets folding them and sliding them beneath his bed. She stood walking over to the dresser pulling out a dress Hatori had gotten her. Hatori finsihed making breakfast and served it walking out with the two plates.

She pulled the dress on that came up to her knees. She could hear his footsteps from the other room and smiled. She came out twirling a little in her dress. "Thank you Hatori-san the dress is really buetiful."

Hatori jumped nearly dropping the food blushing as he lookwed at her, he nodded slowly bitting his lip "It looks.. small on you..." _'Damn that Ayame.. I'll kill him for tricking me'_ he thought to himself.

"I think its prefect." She held the edge of the front of her dress much like a child would.

Hatori nodded "If you like it" he bowed his head "Come on now little one back to bed time to eat"

"Why can't we eat in the kitchen I'm tired of being in that room."

Hatori sighed then nodded "If you really want to eat in there.. come on then" he lead her to the kitchen.

She followed behind him smiling. "I'll be sitting so I won't really be putting the child in danger."

Hatori nodded setting the plates on the table "aa.. sit down"


	2. Rejected

We do not own fruits Basket

* * *

She sat at the table playing with the cooked eggs before taking a bite smiling up to Hatori. Hatori blinked then smiled faintly almost un-noticbly, he ate slowly picking at the eggs. She ate her meal rather quickly eating a little more then had 

Hatori chuckled softly "Do you want more?" he asked looking at her clean plate

She blushed lightly looking down nodding. "Yes please Hatori-san." Hatori nodded getting up and serving more for her before handing her back the plate sitting down. "Thank you Hatori-san." She started eating once more before stopping her plate of food half eaten. "Does Kyou get food like this?"

Hatori nodded slowly "Kagura feeds him.. she cooks All three meals for him.. Yes he gets food like this.. maybe even better"

"Could I see him Hatoti-san?" She looked to him sadly.

Hatori blinked the sighed a bit nodding slowly" not too long though alright?" She nodded lightly standing up running over to the door where her coat hanged.

Hatori got up slowly rubbing his eyes "But Your not walking.. I'm carring you.. I'm not going to let you over work it with the baby"

"I'll be fine Hatori-san..." She spoke softly as she opened the door. Hatori shook his head walking to her, he put on his shoes then grabbed her picking her up bridal style walking her out into the hall. She blushed lightly looking up to him before looking ahead.

Hatori led her to the cage then set her down. "Go on.. I'll be right here.."

She looked to the cage tears filling her eyes as she moved quickly leaning up sticking her hand threw the bars. "... Kyou..." Hatori watched the two then lowered his head looking away.

Rustleing could be heard soon a pale hand could be seen holding hers. Tohru smiled faintly at his touch. "How's he been treating you Tohru?" He spoke weakly as he petted her hand gently with his fingers.

Hatori sat down sighing a bit before taking out a book to read. "He's treating me like a child even when we came to see you he carried me."

Kyou giggled softly sliding his hand away. "Tohru you should get back its too cold for you and your child."

Hatori blinked then pulled off his jacket walking to Tohru wrapping her in it "She'll be fine Kyou-san.. She's strong.. Tohru tell me when you want to go back ok?"

Kyou let out a low growl. "I said take her home Hatori-san!" Tohru looked to the bars sadly as footsteps could be heard walking away.

Hatori looked over then picked Tohru up bridle style "Hai hai" Tohru didn't say a word as she rested her head gently on hatori's shoulder. Hatori led her back to the room and laid her on the bed "Sleep now..."

"Does Kyou hate me Hatori-san? Why did he say your baby?" She was filled with questions now as she looked to the dragon.

Hatori shruged "Kyou's an odd one... I think someone was listening in.. he was protecting you... Tohru you mustn't call the baby his... Or it will be killed.."

"Why though because the child is his?" She sat up now looking to him sadly. "Because the child carries the cat's blood?"

Hatori nodded slowly "Many don't want the child Tohru remember..."

"I do, but what will happen when the child's born Akito will want to see him or her."

Hatori bit his lip "The baby will look normal... just say the baby is someone else's.."

"Can I say the child is your's Hatori-san?" She looked to him curiously.

Hatori blushed a beat red then shivered nodding slowly"O-ok.."

She smiled faintly as she laid back down on her bed. "Your protective... I wouldn't choose anyone else to protect the child..."

Hatori shivered then smiled softly smiling "Thank you..."


	3. So Close

We do not own fruits Basket

* * *

She sat quietly on the porch her legs tucked under her butt as she sipped her tea. She watched the snow start to fall covering everything in a light blanket. Hatori walked to het wrapping a blanket arund her shoulders before sitting beside her "Its finally decided to snow. She nodded smiling as she looked to him holding out her cup for him to take a sip from 

Hatori blinked then blushed taking the cup sipping it a bit before handing it back "You warm enough in that??"

She nodded. "Yeah once you get fat you stay a little warmer." She giggled lightly taking the cup back taking a sip.

Hatori chuckled "Your not fat.. Its just the baby Growing in you" he blinked a bit reaching out to place his hand on her stomach "may I?"

She smiled. "Its your baby and your the doctor so yes you can." She set the cup down moving the blanket out of the way of her stomach.

Hatori blinked blushing "we're no where near anyone Tohru-san.. you don't need to call it mine when no ones around" he said softly placing his hand on her tummy

"I know, but it feels nice to say doesn't it?" She looked down watching him.

Hatori nodded slowly feeling the baby sturr a bit he smiled softly "Aa.. It does.. But.. its not my child" he said softly not wanting to hurt her.

She nodded slowly. "... I know, but the child will think your his or her father."

Hatori nodded slowly "But.. what of Kyou?"

"... He wants to protect the child I don't want the child getting into trouble... Asking for Kyou..."

Hatori nodded slowly pulling his hand back "Aa..."

"Can I show Kyou the baby when he or she is born... Or would that be to risky..?" She looked to Hatori sadly.

Hatori shook his head "Not risky... If you show the other Zodiacs the baby as well.. Everyone will just think your showing off"

She nodded lightly smiling. "I'll be showing off our baby Hatori-san."

Hatori blushed a bit then nodded ruffling her hair "Aa" She covered up in the blanket slowly sliding down resting her head on his lap. Hatori smiled softly petting her before watching the snow fall to the ground.

"Hatori-san thank you for protecting the three of us..." She spoke softly as she tried to keep her eyes open to watch the snow.

Hatori nodded slowly "Anything for you" he said softly so she wound't hear. She fell asleep clutching the side of his pants much like a child would for security. Hatori smiled softly at her petting her still.

* * *

She woke earlier then normal and had been for a few days. She shifted under the blankets trying to get warm as she rested her head gently on his back. Hatori yawned a bit rubbing his eyes, he looked back at her then smiled softly. She slowly peaked her head up from under the blanket looking to him blushing lightly. Hatori blinked then smiled softly "Your awake early ne?"

She nodded lightly as she slowly sat up. "The baby was up before me." Hatori nodded slowly smiling. She rubbed her eyes slowly as she tried to get herself up.

Hatori blinked "You need soemthing?"

"More sleep..." She spoke softly in a funny tone.

Hatori chuckled then nodded kissing her fore head "Aa"

She blushed lightly as she looked to him. "Can I make breakfast today?"

Hatori blinked "Are you madly in love with Shigure?.. Didn't think so" he said in a playful tone "In other words... No not till you have the baby"

She looked down pouting slightly. "Fine." She slowly laid back beside him. "Can we go for a walk after breakfast in the garden?"

Hatori nodded slowly "Want breakfast now?"

"When your ready, you know I'll eat anything you make." She giggled softly as she looked to him.


	4. No Sleep For Poor Tohru Tonight Pt 1

Thank you all for the lovely reviews!

* * *

Akito sat in his office smirking knowing the little bitch was hidding around somewhere. Tohru had excluded herself away from the cold man not wanting to show her growing belly so soon to the God for fear of what would happen to Hatori this time. 

Hatori sighed a bit rubbing his eyes "Whats the matter Akito?" he asked in a tired voice looking at the other.

"I've missed you..." He smirked pulling on his tie lightly.

Hatori shivered then shook his head "Whats the matter that I can help you with"

"I want you to come stay with me tonight I haven't been feeling well with out you by myside."

Hatori shook his head "Can't tonight" he mumbled a bit "I have to cheak on someone tonight and make sure their ok"

Akito's eyes narrowed looking to him. "I am your God you obey me and I want you to be with me tonight."

Hatari sighed a bit rubbing his eyes "Unles its a medical emergancy I got other things to do.. like my job"

"Your job is to take care of me." He looked to him growing angry.

Hatori narrowed his eyes "My job is to take care of the family.. Not just you Akito.. Now unless your dying I'll have yo ask you to leave"

Akito looked into his eyes smirking. "Or injured right." He took the glass beside the table smashing it using broken slice, sliding it across his wrist.

Hatori shivered then grabbed the glass pulling it away "What are you doing?!"

"I want you to take care of me!" He screamed back at the man Tohru sat by the door watching through the cracks as she sat on the floor shaking slightly.

Hatori growled then grabbed his bandages fixing the wounds "Why don't you call Shigure?"

"I said I want you I havn't seen you my precious dragon." Akito reached up with his good hand petting his cheek.

Hatori pulled back wrapping the cut still "I'm not playing anymore Akito-sama"

"Why you always came to me and held me I want that and I'm getting it now come back to my room with me..."

Hatori sighed rubbing his eyes "Fine.. If you promise to not come back here" he stood up "Let me make a call" he walked to the phone. He smirked looking back to the room Tohru was in knowing he had won. Tohru slumped back moving away and into Hatori's bed.

Hatori called Shigure and Ayame asking them to watch Tohru for the night then hung up "Lets go.. But just so we're certian.. I'm not doing ANYTHING with you"

Akito shrugged lightly as he stood grabing him by the tie. "Come on lets go to my room."

Hatori sighed walking out looking at the room Tohru was in sadly. She kept herself hidden beneath the blankets of his bed waiting for one of the men he called to come to watch over her.

* * *

Aww poor Tohru had to watch Hatori leave with Akito for the night no snuggleing tonight...


	5. No Sleep For Poor Tohru Tonight Pt 2

Shigure hummed softly wlaking through the doors "Ooooh Tohru-san? where are you?"

She got up from under the covers walking to the bedroom door sliding it open. "I'm right here Shigure-san."

Shigure smiled skipping to her "Hello princess Hows the baby?"

She thought for a minute. "Heavy and cranky."

Shigure giggled softly then smiled "how about we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" She blinked looking to him worriedly.

Shigure blinked then pulling out a deck of card "Go fish?"

She slowly nodded lightly. "Ok sounds fun." She moved to the table sitting down. "I don't get to play games with Hatori-san he's always so serious."

Shigure blinked then smiled "I know a game he plays.. Doctor" Shigure fell onto the floor laughing

She blinked tilting her head to the side confused. "Well yeah he's my doctor and the child's father."

Shigure sat up wiping his eyes "It was a joke Tohru-san"

"I don't get it though."

Shigure shook his head "Never mind" he sat down shuffling the deck

She sat quietly for some time before finally asking. "Is Akito-sama going to make Hatori-san do something bad?"

Shigure stopped shuffling then sighed "Not sure.. Hatori will do everything he can to not do it" he reached over placing a hand on her cheek "He really cares for you.. I havn't seen him want to take care of someone so much.. Since.. whats her name" he blinked then giggled.

"Will I turn into Hana... I mean Akito-sama must know about the baby by now, he'll probably hurt Hatori-san more." She looked to the door waiting for Hatori to walk through, but knew better.

Shigure blinked then shook his head "I'd have to ask you.. not to turn out like her... If Hatori gets hurt.. it would kill him.. to lose another woman,..."

She nodded slowly. "I won't hurt Hatori-san he's done so much for Kyou and I especially the baby."

Shigure smiled softly then nodded, he winked smiling "Do me one thing then?.. it'll make him REALLY happy.. Kis him when he comes back and tell him your feelings to him?"

She blushed lightly nodding. "But I don't think Hatori-san will like it." She rubbed the back of her head. "He might though he lets me sleep in his bed with him."

Shigure nodded "He likes you Tohur.. alot"

She blushed more nodding. "I try to do things for him, but he won't let me do to much."

Shigure nodded "It shows he cares for you"

"Yeah, he's doing so much for me he's even claiming the child as his."

Shigure beamed "Sure and I'll help you."

"That way he won't get so mad." She smiled getting up struggling for a moment before heading into the kitchen pulling down the things that were needed.

Shigure following smiling "What kinda cake?"

"What kind does Hatori-san like?" She looked to the mixes waiting for Shigure to say.

* * *

She was asleep her head resting on Shigure's lap. She refused to go to bed after Shigure had told her several times until finally breaking and letting her stay on the couch as long as she slept. Shigure leaned over pulling the quilt over her tucking it behind her back to keep warm. Shigure sat back now as he countinued to read his novel while petting Tohru's head to comfort her while waiting for Hatori to come home. 

Hatori walked in teh room the sighe setting the jacket on the couch, he blinked at the two "Why isn't she in bed?"

Shigure looked up and smirked. "You know how hard it is to resist that cute face."

Hatori shook his head rubbing his eyes "you can go home... Thank you"

He nodded lightly as he slowly slipped away from Tohru petting her head before walking over pulling his jacket on. "If you need me to watch her again just let me know."

Hatori nodded slowly picking her up and carring her to bed "Hai... Thank you again"

Shigure nodded as he left as Tohru's eyes slowly opened looking up to Hatori. "Welcome home Haotri-san."

Hatori nodded slowly laying her down then walked back out "Sleep"

"Hatori-san?" She spoke softly as she snuggled beneath the blankets. Hatori smiled softly at her. She slowly closed her eyes as she started drifting back to sleep. "... I love you..."

Hatori tensed a bit looking at her "Nani?" She was fast asleep smiling as she held the body pillow he bought her for her pregnetcy. Hatori shook his head sighing a bit rubbing his eyes. She rolled over on her side her back to him. Hatori undressed to his boxers and walked to the bed laying beside her he fell asleep. She moved during the night her head resting on his chest. Hatori woke uo at her movments then blushed hugging her.

She smiled in her sleep. "... I won't forget you..."

Hatori blinked at her "hm?"

"... I won't break I want to stay with you." She was starting to wake up now.

Hatori blinked a bit "What are you talking abot?"

She slowly looked up to him blushing lightly. "I love you Hatori-san..." Hatori blushed more then leaned down kissing her softly. She smiled as she returned the kiss gently. Hatori blushed pulling back kissing down her neck. She let out a soft giggle as she wiggled beside him. Hatori stopped then shook his head.

She blinked tilting her head to the side as she looked to him. "... Did I do something wrong?"

Hatori shook his hed "No I did... I almost went... Too far.. your still pregnate and.." He sighed "Gomen"

She petted his cheek softly as she smiled giggling once more. "Well doctors know best."

Hatori rubbed his eyes. "Aa." 

"... After I have this child if you still want to we can go to far." She was trying to be playful now.

Hatori blushed a bright red "thats the last time I let Shigure watch you" She started laughing hard now as she rolled on her back so it wouldn't hurt as much. Hatori rolled his eyes. 

She leaned up slowly after kissing his cheek softly. "Thank you for everything Hatori-san..."

Hatori blushed then smiled "Aa..."

"... Hatori-san I might be out of line to ask, but Akito-sama he didn't hurt you did he?"

Hatori shook his head "No"

She nodded lightly as she smiled. "I'm glad your ok Hatori-san."

Hatori nodded smiling. "Aa."

She moved close to him resting her head back on his chest. "Shigure-san and I made some cake for you."

Hatori blinked at her "Oh?"

"I hope you like chocolate." She blushed lightly looking to him. "... I sat down the whole time to I didn't stand or do anything dangerous Shigure-san did all the moving."

Hatori smiled softly "Lets go have some cake then ne?"

"Are you ready to get up?" She didn't really feel like moving now that she was this close to him. 

Hatori blinked then shook his head "No not yet"

She smiled. "Thank you."

Hatori smiled kissing her softly. She reached up petting his cheek. Hatori kissed her deepy smiling softly. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Hatori nuzzled her smiling. "... I love you Hatori-san..."

"I love you too Tohru"


	6. Unprovoked Attack

She stayed in the yard where Hatori's house was she was admiring the flowers that were slowly slipping threw the snow. Hatori was off running errands and checking on other memebers of the family. Women ran around the house trying to find Hatori one finally reached the man that was checking up on the happy little bunny. "Akito ...somethings wrong he attacked... some girl out in the garden..." She was out of breath as she spoke.

Hatori shivered then ran to the garden preying it wasn't Tohru. Akito was standing over the girl who was holding herside to keep from Akito while he countinued to kick her soon grabing her by her hair. She screamed in pain as she tried to pull away. 

Hatori grabbed akito's wrist trying not to hurt the other but stopping him "Let. Her. Go"

Akito eyes went to Hatori's. "This little bitch you got her pregnant didn't you!"

Hatori growled narrowing his eyes at the other "Let her go now Akito, Because if not, I CAN get my doctors licesnce revoicted and then you'll have no way to ever see me"

"I'll force you, your bond to me and only me!" He screamed as he sent another kick at her stomach Tohru quickly wrabing her arms around her stomach to protect the child as she felt the wooden heels smack into her. 

Hatori growled gripping th wrist harder "the bond to my wife and child are far more powerful then your follish needs Akito!" He puleld the other away from Tohru. 

Tohru fell forward on the ground curling into a ball she was in pain. "If you don't erase her memories I'll make both your lives a living hell!" 

Hatori growled "You Already are! if you touch her or my child Akito.. I'll see to it personally.. non of the zodiac's will EVER have to worry about you again" he growled more

Akito's eyes widdened then smirked. "Oh I won't touch them..." He pulled his kimono up over his shoulders walking away as if nothing happened.

Hatori sighed a bit then turned to Tohru "you ok?

She slowly pushed herself up looking to him sadly. "I didn't do anything I just wanted to see the flowers then all of a sudden he came out of no where..."

Hatori hugged her nodding "I'm sorry..."

Tears slowly rolled down. "Can we go inside I want to make sure our baby is ok..."

Hatori picked her up carring her in "Aa" he laid her down then brought her shirt up cheaking it. She removed her bruising arms from her stomach that had a few brusies starting to form.

Hatori made a face then sighed "Your going to go into pre-mature labor in a few weeks... The baby will be fine... I hope"

She nodded lightly. "... Does that hav anything to do with the curse or just now from Akito-sama..."

Hatori smiled "Just now from Akito"

"Should we tell Kyou what happened?

Hatori nodded "I will... Tomorrow" She leaned up wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him.


	7. My Little Baby Boy

Few months well nine months...

* * *

She was laying on his bed running her fingers gently over the little boy's rosey cheeks. "... Hatori-san he's so small..." She looked to him smiling as the little boy wiggled around his hair was brown, but had the tint of a little orange. 

Hatori smiled softly watching petting the baby softly "Aa... So beautiful.. Like his mother"

She blushed lightly looking down to the small infant. "You'll be able to hold the baby Hatori-san he's a little boy!" She got really excited then causing the baby to start crying.

Hatori chuckled "Don't yell Tohru-san, You'll startle him" he said petting the baby again"Want to feed him?

She nodded lightly. "Where's his bottle?" She picked the child up into her arms.Hatori handed her the bottle sitting there. She held the child up a little, the small child latched onto the bottle quickly.

Hatori smiled softly watching them "Tomorrow we'll show Kyou-san ok?"

She nodded smiling. "... The baby he's like Kyou-kun he's drinking the milk down like no tomorrow." She giggled.

Hatori chuckled "Aa He is... He's so cute"

She nodded lightly looking up to him. "... maybe we should invite the others first so its not suspicious."

Hatori nodded "Aa.. When shpuld we invite them?.. tomorrow? or later tonight?"

"Later tonight, I just want to spend time with the baby and father." She blushed lightly looking to him still.

Hatori smiled nodding softly kissing her head softly "Hungery? thristy?"

"I'm fine for now Hatori-san thank you." She leaned up kissing his cheek softly.

Hatori nodded then laid back beside her. She handed the child over to him carefully. Hatori blushed taking the child. The child wiggled around his eyes slowly openning. Hatori smiled softly at him as the child reached over grabing his index finger with his small hand.Hatori smiled kissing the small hands.

Tohru smiled watching the two. "... Hatori-san is it ok if I let Kyou-kun name the child?"

Hatori nodded smiling "Aa Of course"

She smiled brighter. "Thank you." She moved close to him resting her head on his chest.

Hatori smiled petting her kissing her cheek softly "Your welcome"-  
tohruhondakeeperzodiac: She blushed at his kiss as the small child rested beside her on his chest. Hatori smiled petting her and holding the baby.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

A few members were able to come that Ritsu, Momiji, Haru, and Kagura. They all swooned over the child looking so curious Momiji looking to Hatori. "I can't believe this is your child Haa-san!" 

Hatori blinked a bit then nodded "Aa.. He is" he lied to the other but made it sound so realistic "And he's going to need someone older to watch over him.. can youi do that for me Momiji?

He nodded smiling as he held the child now. "I'll protect the child for you and Tohru-san."

Hatori smiled softly "Thank you"

Tohru smiled as Kagura sat beside her she was unable to hold the child the curse still having its effects over her. "Your child is just perfect Tohru-san."

Hatori smiled petting the baby "Kagura-chan.. do you want to play with the baby? you don't have to hold him"

"I will in a little bit, I let the boy's enjoy the child first."

Hatori nodded then looked at Tohru "You ok there?"


	8. Akito and the Little Boy

Tohru didn't have a chance to answer him back. Akito stood in the doorway of the room his eyes focoused on Momiji as he moved to Tohru quickly handing the little boy over. Hatori growled getting up walking to Tohru blocking Akito from the girl and baby "What do you want Akito-sama?"

"I just wanted to see the baby is all." He spoke calmly. "If I was you I'd let me see that child if you want her and the child to stay at the estate."

Hatori growled "Any harm comes to that child... God or not.. I will kill you" he said before slowly backing off.

Tohru sat silent as she held the little boy Akito took a seat beside her taking the child from her arms. "Orange hair... How strange when you two have hair nothing like it."

Hatori sighed "Someone in my family like my great grandfather may habe had orange hair Akito.."

"My mother's hair was this color Akito-sama..." Tohru spoke gently as Akito petted the child gently.

"I don't think you two should have anymore children, I don't want a baby girl to ask questions." Akito spoke coldly.

Hatori nodded "We'll try not to" he mumbled softly.

Tohru's head lowered slowly as Akito placed his hand gently on her cheek. "If I was you I would be greatful for me letting you stay and have this child."

Hatori glared at Akito daring him to hurt Tohru. Akito handed the child over carefully petting her head as he stood to his feet. "Why are you all so gloomy isn't this a celebration of a poor breast born into this world?"

Hatori relaxed a bit seeing Akito no longer holding the baby "Aa.. It is.. but he's not like you.. He's not a beast"

Akito stopped his eyes focoused upon his. "The child is born so you don't have to take care of the wench as much. You'll be with me in a few nights."

Hatori growled "I still have to take care of my child Akito!"

"You will, but when the child is asleep at night I want you in bed with me."

Hatori growled. "I'm loyal only to Tohru... I will not sleep with you."

"You are loyal to me I am your God you obey if you don't I'll have her and that child sent away."

Hatori shivered his hands fisting "I'll leave with them."

"You'll come back to me, they always do." He spoke coldly looking to all of the zodiac members that were there.

Hatori growled "Not me... My family is more important then you... You can try anything you like.. But remember Akito... I can always tell Shigure to go see your mother."

He looked back to the dragon glairing. "I control this house... Accidents happen to children all the time..."

Hatori glared harder "Yes... and they happen to gods more often." Akito stormed out of the room now as the door slid shut.Tohru slowly laid on the bed holding the sleeping child close to her body. Kagura was sitting beside her trying to comfort her.

Hatori sighed a bit walking back to the room "You ok Tohru?"

"... Yes." She spoke softly barely above a whisper.

Hatori kissed her head softly smiling a bit. She blushed smiling in return. "... Thank you for protecting our son..." She sat up slowly sliding the little boy into his arms. The little boy reached for him his little eyes opening to show a soft crimson.

Hatori sighed a bit "How are we going to explain the eyes Tohru?"

"... I don't know I just got to keep the child hidden from his view if all else fails I'll buy color changing contacts..."

Momiji looked to Hatori curiously along with the others. "... What's wrong with his eyes?"

Hatori shook his head "Nothing Momiji..." He jumped up to his feet walking over to see the little boy.

Hatori smiled softly supressing a sigh. "... They look like the cat's..." He spoke barely above a whisper the others stood hearing him looking to the child.

Hatori glared at Momiji "Never talk about that to anyone.. got it?"

He nodded as well as the others. "So its not your child its Kyou's?" Kagura asked a smile fadded on her face.

Hatori got up "Its my child... Do not get so upset Kagura."

"I'm not getting upset about that... Its just he should have been the first to see the baby... Not us..."

Hatori sighed "Akito would have been suspicious... But if Tohru's feeling up to it now we can show him now?"

Tohru stood getting an extra blanket for the baby putting her jacket on. "I'm up for it."

Hatori smiled aoftly then nodded "Aa.. lets go.. anyways else coming?"

"It'll probably be safer if only you two go with the baby, if to many go it'll get suspicious." Haru spoke softly. "Will head out and buy some things for our little nephew."

Hatori nodded slowly then lead Tohru along holding the baby still. She followed him slowly drapping the blanket over the little boy.

Hatori lead her outsie then cleared his throat "Kyou?"

Something shifted inside the cage this time something rattled as he walked. "What is it?" He coughed hard.

Hatori blinked then frowned. "We.. Wanted to show you the baby..."

Tohru's eyes filled with sadness. "... He's cute Kyou, he looks just like his father..."


End file.
